


Mink's Return

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe



Series: Aoba's Choice [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe
Summary: I gave up the moment he said that he had chosen him. It like something snapped inside of me. I gave up my criminal past my gang my life, all for him. And he just threw me away, like I was garbage. Back then I desired to bring out his inner demon, but instead he brought mine out. Now it’s time to repay the favor.





	Mink's Return

Everyone looks back at Aoba and he hangs his head down, "I'm sorry, but I choose Noiz."

Soon as he said those words a fire started in Mink. . .he felt nothing but angier. A feeling that he couldn't describe as anything else but hate. _Aoba wasted my time and he. . . he broke my heart. He stole my love and just destroyed it._

Mink started rubbing his eyes vigorously trying to fight back the tear spilling past his lashes.

“Get your shit together!”

With a brute force he ripped the dreamcatcher out of his hair and threw it into the street.

“Noiz? Of all those pieces of shit he chose Noiz. . .okay fine. . .”

~~~~~~  
Mink arrives home and is almost immediately blinded by rage as he starts breaking everything in sight.

Tori who has been frighten to approach the long-haired man called out to him from in the corner of the house. “Mink! Mink Calm down!”

However Mink can barely hear him, all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears.

“I hate him!. . .I hate him. . .I. . .loved him and he jus-”

He slumps to the floor the rage replaced with nothing but heart wrenching despair. Tori who has been watching from afar flies down into his line of sight.

“I know. . .you’ll be okay.”

“I want him to feel how I feel. . .” an idea comes to him and slowly he get to his feet inhaling deeply. “God forgive me for what I’m going to do.”

He rises to his feet and walks into the bedroom and begins to look through a chest that he had tucked away for this very moment.

Revenge. 

Tori as if he can read Mink’s mind flies in and sits on Mink’s shoulder so he can be heard loud and clear.

“Mink. . .think hard. . .are you sure about this?”

Mink hesitates but after a while he continues to rummage in the chest.

“I don't know. . .but i don't care. . .he hurt me. . .found you.” He growls as he pulls out a long trench jacket.

He continues you to pull out a pink headband and a variety of black clothing. He then takes out a small eye patch, beads, and necklace.

“Mink?” Tori says inquisitively.

Mink grabs him and sets him down in front of him, “we’re going home.”

~~~~  
  
They had to go back into the slums of Midorijima to find someone to dread Mink’s hair the proper way and Tori’s old hairstyle also. 

Mink knew his plan could get damned in hell if not thrown in jail but he had decided that Aoba had to pay for the trail of broken hearts he created. 

Tori flew above into the clouds and drove back onto Mink’s shoulder.

“I missed these braids,” Tori said happily swinging his head side to side.

Mink grunts in agreement while he rubbed his hands in his hair as if it were a distant memory. He regains his composure and starts walking to the place he knows he will always be welcomed and respected.

“Mink?”

Mink looks at Steel and a feeling of what he classifies as peace washes over him.

“I’m back. . .time to work,” he says roughly.

Steel smiles reaching for the shoulder that Tori wasn't occupying and gives him a loving shake.

“Welcome back leader.”

~~~~  
Mink has explained his plan more than 5 times and confusion was still sketched all over their faces.

“You’re all idiots! I have explained this plan and you all ask the same questions!”

Steel rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, “why are we doing this?”

“Why it gotta be so messy?” Bugs looked at Mink with disgust written in his brow.

Shadow showed the least interest of the reason behind the gut wrenching plan, “ are you sure about this?”

“Why do you wanna do this?!”  
“What if you get hurt?!”

Smoke and Snake were twins so usually they spoke at the same time as if by some unusual power by nature.

Scars just sat with his fingers intertwined and stared at Mink with the utmost curiosity. “What did he do to you?”

Mink looked at Scars and huff in defeat, “it’s personal and there’s no way he can hurt me anymore than he already has. . .you in or out?”

They all exchanged looks even though they knew the answer the moment the their leader presented the plan to them.

“We’re in!” they shouted in unison.

Mink let his emotions flash for a brief moment gracing his men with a smile, “alright now let’s put this plan into action.”

~~~~

“I just got one question,” Bugs said looking at Scars.

“What is it?”

“Where the hell did you get acid from?” 

Scars smiles and stares at Bugs as if he was about to devour him, “I have my ways, they don't call me Scars for nothing.”

Bugs is not amused as he pushes past him, “No we call you that because you look like someone blended your skin and used a glue stick to put you back together, psychopath. Now go get the other shit.”

~~~~

Mink was growing impatent, every day that past made his rage grew.

“Who the hell is supposed to be watching him to know his schedule?!” he growled.

“I got it right here,” Shadow said standing right behind him.

Any normal person would have shit themselves but everyone was used to Shadow’s silent footsteps.

“Finally,” he grabs the folder from the dark-haired man. “I see. . .so tomorrow we can get this over with?”

“Yup. ”

“Okay let’s get ready for tomorrow. . .”

~~~~~

Today was the day. . .the gang was confident that the plan could succeed. Only Tori was worried about Mink’s mental state and thought that he had lost his mind. Tori was Mink’s only true friend even if he didn't say it openly he appreciated him more than anything else.

“How long do we gotta wait?” Snake hissed into the coil.

“Not that long,” Shadow said confidently. “He’ll be out in 3. 2. 1” 

On cue Noiz walks out of Aoba’s house.

“I’ll be back,” he yells into the house as he shuts the door.

“Ready. . .” Tori stated

“Set. . .” the gang said simultaneously.

“Go. . .” Mink growled into the coil.

Almost immediately Tori plummets down from the sky.

“Help!”

Noiz looks up in confusion using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

“Tori?”

Tori hits the ground with a loud thud and groans.

“Oww my back,” he says as static sounds swarm his voice.

The gang laughs on the other end of the connection and Mink just shakes his head in annoyance.

Noiz looks down at the bird and huffs while he crouches down to lift the bird. 

“You okay?” he asks examining the bird carefully.

Tori tries to speak but only static sounds come out. Everyone knows that this can go wrong if he turns around to go back inside instead of going the route he usually takes.

“Well let’s see what’s wrong,” he sighs looking around curious as to why the bird was here but Mink wasn't. 

He shrugged and began walking his usual route deciding he will take the bird with him. Most of the gang released a breathe they didn't know they were holding. Mink said a silent thank you to God.

“Umm you have to take the alleyway the road is blocked,” Tori stated all while sounding like a radio that has lost signal.

Noiz looked down in confusion. “Oh. . .okay.”

Noiz turns the corner and begins to walks toward the alley.

“In 5 minutes,” Tori whispered

“Huh?” Noiz looked down while he continued the path the bird had insisted on taking.

“Nothing.”

Noiz starts checking Tori his footsteps never ceasing. He turns the corner into the alleyway and halts his movements when he senses someone near him. 

He looks up and sees 2 men blocking the other side of the alley.

“ What’s their problem. . .hmph I’ll just take the long way.” he practically growls turning around and freezes when 2 other men are blocking where he entered the alley.

Noiz stood dead center of the alley with what he an emotion that he couldn't describe, it wasn't fear. . .it was adrenaline he assumed. He was ready to fight if he had to no matter if the odds were against him.

“What the fuck?” he said in a low voice.

It was then Tori flew out his hand into the sky above them disappearing into the clouds.

**“NOW!”**

Noiz looks up in confusions completely distracted by the bird’s sudden action when he is struck in the head. He collapses almost instantly falling flat on his stomach face hitting the ground so hard it ricocheted back up before resting on the hard surface.

Shadow looks at his handy work and hands the pipe to it’s rightful owner.

“I always loved this pipe,” Steel sighs kissing the pipe to get is point across to the others.

“Our turn.”

The gang exchanged looks of pure pleasure and began punching and kicking Noiz repeatedly. The shear force of the blows rocked Noiz’s lifeless body in every direction. They continued the merciless beating until a booming voice came across all their coils.

**“HEY DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY, I WANT HIM ALIVE!”**

The last word was more of a beastly grunt more than anything. The gang take a step back from the body in front of them.

Scars grabs his coil all while rubbing his neck, “Sorry boss.”

“Ummm should we check if he’s dead,” Smoke whispers to the others fearful of being heard.

**“He better not be.”**

“Yes leader.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Yes boss.”  
“Yes ace.”  
“Yes Mink.”  
“Yes Captain.”

The gang stares at Smoke as if they should cut his lips off his face with nothing but a pair of scissors and then shove several different things down his throat and stitch it close.

Smoke just raised his middle finger at the others not caring if they were upset or not.

“Who’s gonna carry him?” he said looking down at Noiz’s body.

“Not me,” Shadow said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking toward the van.

“He looks heavy,” Snake states walking next to his brother.

“Me,” Steel grunts lifting Noiz effortlessly. “I’m the strongest.”

Tori then lands on Noiz’s back, “let’s go.”

~~~~~

Mink is sitting in his chair when the gang walks in. Steel is carrying Noiz on his shoulder, he walks up to Mink, and drops Noiz without a care at his feet. 

Mink looks at him amused but his stone face returns moments later. 

He looks at his men, “okay now is your chance to leave. It gets a little. . .psychotic at this point. . .you could be killed if we get caught. . .”

The men all exchange looks. The men have looks of confusion as to why he even said his statement. 

Snake huffs in clear disappointment, “we’re a team Mink.” He looks at the rest of the gang, “all for one?”

“AND ONE FOR ALL!” they cheer. 

********

****

Mink smiles in a way he hasn't for awhile now, emotions taking over him.

“Okay. . .good. . .thanks guys.”

Steel punches Mink’s arm with brunt force laughing, “don't get all soft on me Mink!”

With that Mink rises to his feet moving past his men. “Chain him,” he says coldly.

Bugs and Snake are more than happy to do this task. Anything that could improve their torture techniques is a pleasure to them. Although Mink stated they could not torture Noiz because he didn't want killer insects nor snakes in his hideout.

The rest left not really interested in the scene that was playing in front of them. Mink just watched as his plan was falling into place perfectly.

Bugs looks at his handy work while Snake connects the chains to their favorite toy. 

“Get me a bucket of water and get out of here.” Mink says to no one in particular.

Smoke brings the 2 buckets of water while everyone else leaves the room, he follows only to be pulled by Scars against the nearest wall. They all listen in on the conversation.

Tori settles on the chair with a sigh of disappointment.

Mink throws the water on Noiz. **“Wake up!”**

Tori watches Noiz’s body not move an inch. “No answer.”

Mink who is ready to go kill all of his men if Noiz doesn't wake up throws the other bucket of water on the man lying at his feet.

“Hmph he’s dead,” Tori says as he takes flight but halts when a groan is heard.

The men behind the wall say a silent prayer thankful that Noiz wasn't dead.

Noiz starts coughing up a mixture of blood and saliva. His breathing is labored and he is confused as to why he is unable to move.

“Wha?”

Mink smiles predatorily. “Good morning sunshine.”

Noiz then understand the situation and struggles in his bondage and restrictions.

“What the fuck Mi-”

Mink delivers a powerful kick to Noiz’s face causing his neck to snap is a contorted fashion as if he were possessed. Some of his teeth are sent flying to the side and blood spills past his lips pooling below him against his cheek.

“Shut up. . .I’m going to be blunt. I’m going to kill you.”

Noiz spits to the side and looks up at the brute. “Why?”

“My chest hurts, along with Clear, Koujaku, and Ren. You don't know the pain and scars you've caused.”

“Actually I do,” Noiz says with a sigh but then amusement courses through Noiz’s veins as he looks into Minks cold eyes. “But acting like a demon possessed child isn't going to fix anything,” he smirks.

Mink reaches down and grabs a fistful of beautiful luxurious blonde hair, “I never liked you.”

Just then a sound is heard. “Peo peo!”

“Tori!”

Tori grabs the puerosudo rabbit and drops it in Mink’s hand. “What now?”

Mink knew the men were listening so it was no surprise when he called out for them they came instantly.

“Bring it in boys.”

They leave and return with a special barrel Scar had at home. They carry it carefully trying to avoid any mistakes of spilling it’s content or harming themselves.

Noiz stares at the barrel anxious of what's inside.

“Time for a bath Noiz.” Mink says as he looks back down at the man 

With a swiftness Noiz is jerked upside down by a machine that leaves him dangling by the cuffs on his feet. The sudden movement left Noiz breathless and staring below.

Waiting until the barrel was directly set under the man hanging from Mink looked at his men.

“Wanna watch?”

“Hell yes! Flesh smokes when acid hits!” Smoke trembled with excitement.

“Definitely!” Snake hissed.

“Let’s do this!” screamed Bugs throwing the puersudeo rabbit in the barrel laughing as it quickly dissolves.

“Fuck yes, I can't to see him after he's done frying!” Scars shook as he spoke.

Shadow who was a man of little words just smiled and nodded at Mink.

Mink looked at his right hand who was anxiously waiting but showed no emotion.

Steel smiled at his friend, “drop em Mink.”

Tori stayed in the corner watching the barbaric act in front of him, praying silently.

“Lord forgive the sinful acts committed today.”

With that cold blue eyes met luminous green ones. “Well goodbye Noiz.”

Mink pulled the lever sending Noiz down at exhilarating speed, Noiz felt an emotion he never knew he would experience. In his final moments everything seemed to go in slow motion. His life flashed before his eyes. 

His life in germany, his brother, moving to Midorijima, finding his soulmate, experiencing new feelings, making amends with his father, and coming back for his love. 

In the last seconds there was only one thing on his mind, he only wanted one thing and it brought tears to his eyes.

“. . .Aoba.”

There was a big splash, the sounds of sizzling, loud screams and gurgles, then silence. The men cheered and celebrated their victorious murder when a booming sound came from the front. . .

~~~~

It’s been 2 weeks since Aoba told everyone he decided to be with Noiz. . .and a couple hours since Noiz left and it were as if worried was tattooed on Aoba’s forehead.

“Aoba what’s the matter with you?” Granny asked barely looking his way.

Aoba stares out the window. “Noiz. . .he hasn't come back. . .I wonder if he okay.”

Granny huffs in annoyance wishing she had a better grandson. “You worry too much.”

She leaves the room and Aoba grabs his coil calling Koujaku the hundredth time that day to no avail. 

“Maybe I should give him some space. . .lemme try Clear.”

He goes to the window and starts calling out for the snow-haired man knowing he would come the second he was called for. Aoba waited by the window and received no answer.

He huffed. “Clear!. . .the silent treatment real mature Clear!”

He goes to call Ren but he doesn't have the guts to.

“I guess I’ll ask Mink.”

It turns out no one has seen or heard from Mink since that day. Aoba searched every place he could think of but found nothing.

“Aoba.”

Aoba flew back a good feet startled by the raven suddenly appearing behind him. It took a while for him to steady his breathing, it was then he realized this man was one of Mink’s gang members. He instinctively took a step back.

“Hi. . .have you umm seen Mink lately?”

“Scratch hideout.”

“Oh thanks. . .”

Aoba turns to go to the hideout but abruptly turns to ask the man another question.

“Is there any chance you’v-”

He looks around but the man has vanished as quick as he appeared. Aoba takes off toward the old building, a new sense of anxiety hitting him. He reaches the building and is met by a tall man, his honey eyes burning the soles of Aoba’s feet into the ground. He was scarred from head to toe but his features remain quite good looking in Aoba’s opinion.

“Before you go in Mink wanted me to tell you a few things.”

“Okay,” Aoba practically whispered.

“Mink killed Noiz.” he said showing no emotion what so ever.

Aoba trembled, hot tears rolling down his face that he had no control over.

“Here.” he said taking Aoba’s hand and placing a ring in his palm.

He noticed the ring has inscription. _The pain was replaced with love._

“Why,” he whispered.

“He said he loved you and Noiz had to pay for the hearts he had broken.”

“Where is he?” Aoba said looking at the man with fire in his eyes.

“Before you go in he also said. . .now you know how we feel.”

Aoba pushed past him and ignored the fact that it felt as if the man was not there at all. He ran in the hideout hoping it was a lie. . .praying it was a lie.

He stops when he see that there is blood everywhere. There are guns, knives, anything that can bring harm to another scattered in different areas. Aoba looks around and sees 6 men laying on floor. . .spread out from each other and police officers lying across from them. 

As Aoba took steps avoiding the bodies he examined them as he went deeper within the room.

He noticed Tori on the floor. . .but he was ripped in half savagely.

Aoba stands shaking from the horrific scene around him and nausea hitting him from the smell. 

He knows it could be the surrounding bodies but he looks over and see a barrel. He walks over and peers inside but he can't depict what he’s seeing.

He stands behind it and pushes with all his might sending the barrel tipping it’s contents out.

Aoba stood ghostly pale as he realized what he was seeing. 

A man completely disfigured and chained like an animal.

Tears pour past his lashes as notices a green box that has almost been completely melted slide out.

He walks to the corpse and sees a ring almost similar to the one in his pocket, but this one was inscribed _you took my pain away and replaced it._ He falls to his knees settling in the mixture of blood and marred flesh. He halts his crying when he hears 2 familiar voices.

“Good-bye Aoba.”  
“Bye Aoba.”

He frantically looks around and stops when he sees a man across the room. . .he's laying in a pool of blood. . .and his dreads are covering his face.

Aoba then hears a sadistic growl in the back of his head and then a sad farewell.

_**“Oh Aoba. . .look at the mess you’ve made. . .good-bye Mink.”**_


End file.
